


Short Films on The Stream of Consciousness

by Anonymously_Insane



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Babbling, Blue Hair, Confusion, Director - Freeform, Dry Humping, F/M, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, Lolita, Oral Sex, Random - Freeform, Sex, Sex at work, Short film, Size Difference, Sleepy/Unconscious Sex, Underage Kissing, Underage Sex, Work, film camp, mentor, mentoring, pint sized
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-12
Updated: 2014-06-12
Packaged: 2018-02-04 08:29:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1772479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymously_Insane/pseuds/Anonymously_Insane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It was around 5 am and the sun was slowly rising with overcast. After a long night of editing the short film they were working on, Bri and the film's Director, Derek, had unceremoniously fallen asleep in the edit bay."</p>
<p>    *or*<br/>            Derek was directing a short film in which he recruited students to help work on as a camp. After gathering up less then helpful teens, he noticed one in particular that stood out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Short Films on The Stream of Consciousness

     It was around 5 am and the sun was slowly rising with overcast. After a long night of editing the short film they were working on, Bri and the film's Director, Derek, had unceremoniously fallen asleep in the edit bay.

     Surrounded by scripts and editing notes, Derek woke to the sound of a yawn. He looked up to see Bri resting her head in her arms that were laying on the desk, while slugging her stomach; sitting in a rolling chair that was starting to roll backwards.

     As he watched the tragedy in motion, he noticed how, the further the chair moved back, the more Bri's shirt rose up and exposed her stomach. Unlike the other students who signed up to work on the short film, Bri was devoted and hard working with more skills in production, filming, and editing. Most of the kids just came to have fun; no matter how many times Derek stressed that the project was to be taken seriously. But it was the summer so of course no student in their right mind would sign up for something that wasn't meant to be all play and no work. Except Bri. Bri seemed _very_ enthusiastic about the whole production and even glad that it wasn't some cliché PSA film about bullying or drugs. Another difference between Bri and the other students was her appearance. For 15, she had flawless skin and a very small everything. Her waist, her arms, her height, her weight. Light- skinned with blue hair, and the most beautiful brown eyes; she was quite the eye candy. But to be cute and smart was just too much. Sometimes Derek thought, if she was older, he might've asked her out by now.

     But he couldn't afford to think like that now. Yes, because he was busy with the short film, but also because he was basically being Bri's mentor through the whole thing. Bri was just a rising Junior, planning on getting her associates in film before she graduated high school and going to a film school in Vancouver. Always so smart.

     Derek himself had done a few films up there, but his office and most of his work was in LA. He does fly a lot given that he does a lot a projects across America. Derek smiled to himself as he remembers telling Bri that and how impressed and excited she was when she found she was (in her words) _"working with a real professional"_. That was when she had asked him to basically be her mentor, and, with such a cute hopeful glint in her eyes, how could he've said no?

     So there they were. The only people left on a team of 20 who actually had the skill and time to finish the film. Derek sat up from the couch and looked down at Bri's small frame sitting in the rolling chair. _She's so cute,_ he thought. He then bent down and tried to wake Bri up so she could go and sleep in the lounge and not in the uncomfortable edit bay.

     "Hey." Derek whispered as he nudged Bri's shoulder. She responded with an unintelligible murmur and turned her head away. "Hey, come on, wake up. Let's go move to the lounge. It's more comfy." He suggested as if talking to a child. Bri didn't move. "Don't make me pick you up and carry you."

     Bri then sat up from the desk, but, instead of getting up out of the chair, she just simply lifted her arms and waited to be picked up.

     Derek looked down at the half sleep teen whose eyes were shut as if she were still asleep. _Was she seriously about to make him pick her up and carry her?_

     "Are you serious?" He asked, raising an eyebrow at her.

     "I'm too tired." Bri's soft, sleep dazed voice called out to him.

     "Oh come on. Your legs work." Derek tried to argue (he already knew he was going to lose). Bri then started to slowly open her eyes, arms still in the air, and looked directly up at Derek. "Please?" She whispered blinking softly. She was trying to kill him.

      Derek closed his eyes momentarily, took a deep sigh, and crouched down to pick Bri up from her seat. He put his arms under her arm pits and lifted her up until he could wrap an arm under her butt to support her against his chest. As he turned to walk out of the bay, Bri nuzzled herself closer to his chest. Derek then began to realize how close they were and wondered why she was letting him touch her like this. It wasn't anything like a _"extremely inappropriate"_ too close, but it was more of a _"letting your math teacher hold your hand as you walked to class"_ kind of too close.

     "Why do you trust me so much?" Derek asked as he walked down the hall to the lounge. The whole building was dark except for the edit bay's lighting and the light from the windows. Bri lifted her head as if looking at him, but her eyes were still closed. He expected his answer to be confusing and sleep dazed, but instead it seemed like a legit answer. "Because you're my mentor." She answered with a small grin. "My _film_ mentor." Bri then rested her head back down again; this time a little gigglish.

     Derek gave the answer a small shrug, and made a stop in front of the bright orange couch in the lounge. "Watch out below." He joked as he let her fall from his chest. Bri landed with a small thud on the couch, but it didn't hurt given how much fluff the couch had (which was too much in Derek's opinion, but no one ever listened to him). Bri then began to lay out on the couch, and stretched liked a cat before settling. Derek sat down by her head and settled in also. Bri started to talk again; moving her hand to start playing with Derek's shirt. _God her hands are small,_ he thought.

     "And humans." Bri murmured, obviously half sleep ( _probably not knowing what she's talking about, Derek also thought_ ). Derek always thought it was weird the way she referred to her peers and other strangers as "humans", but he guessed it was just apart of her personality. If he was being honest with himself, he thought the whole thing was adorable.

     Bri continued, "I don't know why, but I tend to trust all you humans. A little too much sometimes." She reached up and started messing with Derek's face. He couldn't hold his chuckle. "Yeah?" He asked. "Yeah. Humans are- mm" Bri groaned somewhat angrily and started slapping the side of Derek's face. After she finished, resting her hand on his face, Bri continued, "Humans are weird."

     Derek smiled. She was just so cute when she was out of it. He actually started to feel bad that he was witnessing her half sleep babbling, but he couldn't stop. It was just so entertaining. So he pushed on. "How so?"

     Bri started giggling and bringing her hand down to start poking Derek's chest. "Ha! W- we  share the same- heh! DNA as a- haha! B- banana!" She took one final breathe to let the laughter out, and began poking lower towards his stomach. Her voice became a hint more serious, "I think we share DNA with a lot more things in nature if we would just look deep enough. I mean, with our modern technology and *yawn* our DNA constantly evolving, we've must have found something."

"Okay. How do we go from giggling about a myth to deep contemplation on human evolution?" Derek asked; confused on the strange turn.

     Still ignoring his questions, Bri continued, "Bananas." She paused. Bri looked down at her hand poking Derek's stomach and then started to move her hand down further. "I've always wondered-"

"H- hey now Bri." Derek stammered nervously as he watched her new movements. He didn't know where she was intending on going, but he hoped it wasn't where he thought it was. Remembering here single worded statement, he was beginning to think otherwise.

     Bri continued, "- why someone would want to fuck themselves with fruit." Bri said while, non too covertly, running her hand over Derek's crotch. As she rubbed him through his sweatpants, she looked up into his eyes.

     _Oh god,_ Derek thought. _She's seducing me. How did I let this happen? What the fuck, actually? I didn't let anything happen! She was literally just talking about fruit and humans!_ Derek clears his throat, trying not to groan from the friction on his cock, "Um, Bri? Y- you need to stop. You're- ah- half sleep right n- now. Y-you d- don't know what you're- oh fuck!- doing." Derek barely managed to get that out.

     "I am half sleep. Half unconscious, in fact. And the other half, the conscious part of my mind, is racing. Just racing with thoughts and-" She started to slip her hand beneath his sweats to rub him through his boxers. "- ideas." Bri basically purrs like a kitten. _She'd make an adorable kitten,_ Derek thought unsuitably. "But why? Why would someone use food when they could just-" Bri looked at Derek's chest."- find another human." She then looked back up to Derek; complete innocence in her eyes, but what came out of her mouth was almost sinuous. "Or a toy."

     Derek knocked his head back letting out a loud groan. He heard Bri chuckle as he felt her put herself across his lap. "Or a human toy. Hmm. What do they call them?" Bri held her finger to her lip and looked up in ( **honest to god** ) thought about it. While she was thinking, she began to move back and forth over Derek's cock. He was getting harder by the second. Derek looked at how small, innocent, and down right sinful Bri looked in his lap. He felt like he should be stopping this, but he couldn't bring himself to. It all felt so good and so right. But at the same time, he felt like he should be the adult in the room, no matter how much Bri had taken over so far. He needed to put a stop to things before things got too far. He was about to voice his thoughts when suddenly, Bri was looking directly at him. Wide eyes, biting her lip, and still rocking on his cock; she gave him an opportunity to change the whole situation. "What do you think?" Bri asked, oh so innocently.

     Derek took in the entire scene in front of him and decided. _Fuck it_ , he thought. "Uh- " He began to try to help Bri answer her question. "Boy toy?"

     Bri shook her head, casting her eyes down and began to move her hands to rest on his chest; humping his dick harder. "Mm-" She hummed in thought. "No, that's not it."

     _Yep, it's official,_ Derek thought. _She was trying to kill him._

     He tried again, "Oh fuck! Ah- is it a- a- oh! F- fuck toy?"

     Bri smiled up at Derek. "Yep! Fuck toy. F-U-C-K." She reached between their joined bodies and slid her hand back under his boxers. Bri started to jerk his cock while biting her lip and looking into Derek's eyes. He let out another moan; followed by _fuck yes_ and _faster._ Bri began to repeat the word, "Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck."

     _Has she gone insane,_ Derek thought.

     As he stared at Bri, she slowly leaned forward until her mouth was right next to his ear. And, with the softest, quietest, whisper, she said, " **Fuck me.** "

**Author's Note:**

> * Thanks for reading! More to come very soon! ;) *


End file.
